1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to a hand tool with interchangeable work heads and telescoping handles. Specifically, the invention relates to construction-grade hand tools having interchangeable work heads with adapters designed to maintain a secure connection between the work head and the handle that can withstand the impact, twisting, and pulling forces imparted on construction-grade tools.
2. Background Information
Shovels, rakes, hoes and the like have been made non-interchangeable with wooden, non-telescopic handles for thousands of years. More recent versions of such tools have handles made of steel, aluminum, or fiberglass. Tools with interchangeable work heads are also known in the art. Those in the construction industry, landscaping, and fire fighting professions desire tools that can withstand extreme working conditions wherein significant impact, pulling, and twisting forces are imparted on the tools during their normal use. Users of this type have generally not adopted tools with interchangeable work heads because the tools have not been designed for heavy work and significant forces. Workers in the fire fighting industry wish to have multiple tools in a mobile package. One problem with existing tools having interchangeable heads is the ability of the connector that secures the tool head to the tool handle to withstand pulling forces.